


happy valentines, dude!

by caesarjoestar



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day, ted is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Ted just wants to make his boyfriend a Valentine's Day gift of homemade cookies, and that would be all well and good if Ted could actually bake.





	happy valentines, dude!

Ted knew that Valentine’s day was a very important and romantic day and although he’d only seen girls being interested in it, he wanted to do something nice for his boyfriend. He almost went to go get the standard box of heart-shaped chocolates that he’s seen in all the movies, but then decides that no, Bill deserves something more heartfelt that.

  
Cookies it is!

  
The only problem with that is Ted has no idea how to bake cookies. He, of course, goes to Missy for help who very happily gives him her own personal recipe for him to follow. He makes one last stop at the Circle K to get his ingredients before he goes back home to start his cookie making journey.   
  


* * *

  
Of course, Valentine’s Day rolls around and after hundreds of attempts, he's no better at making cookies. The cookies are completely black and as solid as bricks but Ted just hopes that if he coats them all in pink and white frosting he can make them at least look the tiniest bit presentable.   
  


* * *

  
He shows up at Bill’s house, being let in by his Dad and makes his way up to Bill’s room. 

  
“Happy Valentines, dude!” Ted shouts affectionately as his kicks open Bill’s door. 

  
Bill jumps up from where he was lounging on his bed, getting up on his tiptoes and giving Ted a short peck on the lips, “Happy Valentines!” He parrots back.

  
“What’s that you got in the box?” Bill asks as he notices the plastic box Ted is carrying.

  
Ted just grins and winks, “That’s a surprise,” He says as he opens the lid of the box anyway, showing his cookies to Bill, “I made these for you!”

  
“Whoa, really?” 

  
“Yeah, I made them just for you,” Ted explains, nodding his head.

  
Bill beams up at his boyfriend, “ _Excellent!_ ” 

  
He reaches into the box, pulling out a cookie and immediately biting into it, “Thank you so much dude, I-” And then Bill suddenly stops talking, his face scrunching up in disgust.

  
“You okay, Bill?” Ted questions in a worried tone.

  
  
“Uh- yeah- yeah I’m good,” Bill says unconvincingly as he chokes on the inedible cookie.

  
  
Of course, though Ted doesn’t pick up on it, “Oh good, do you like them?”

  
  
Bill doesn’t want to lie to his boyfriend but he also doesn’t want to hurt his feelings, “Yeah dude, they’re great.”

  
  
Bill then proceeds to force himself to eat all the cookies Ted made for him, gets food poisoning and vomits them all up again all over his room. _It was not triumphant._

**Author's Note:**

> ehehe ik im late to valentines day but oh whale it was fun to write
> 
> might write some more bill and ted fics in the future, i love these idiots
> 
> be excellent to each other!


End file.
